Episode 8165 (1st June 2018)
Plot Amelia shoots her latest vlog. After Amelia heads into Hotten, Dan and Kerry discuss Amelia's true paternity, unaware the webcam is still recording. Paddy begins planning the baby's nursery as he's still in the dark about the devastating news Chas received at the scan yesterday. Charity and Joe bring Debbie home from hospital. Bernice advises Daz to either deal with the issue of him being Amelia's biological father or leave it. Daz has no idea what to do. Bernice comments if she were him, she'd want to get this sorted for everyone's sake, especially Amelia's. At Tug Ghyll, DI Simmons explains to Charity that there's no more news about Ryan's whereabouts although she promises to be in touch as soon as there's progress. Paddy continues to plan his daughter's nursery. He can see Chas is acting odd but assumes she's upset because he missed the scan. Harriet appears at Tug Ghyll to show Charity and Vanessa a Hotten Courier clipping from 1991 relating to Charity abandoning her baby - it includes a brief statement from midwife Irene Stocks. Harriet questions why Irene would lie to them. Charity concludes it was Irene who adopted her son. Dan and Kerry return to Dale View to find Amelia watching the video that reveals Dan is not her biological father. Amelia is crushed. As tears stream down her face, she questions if it's a joke. Dan confirms it's not. Joe suggests to Debbie that they go to the pub but Debbie isn't keen as she wants to avoid Ross. Dan promises Amelia he'll always be her dad; the biology doesn't change a thing. At that moment, Daz and Bernice appear at Dale Head. Daz hates that Amelia has found out this way. After Dan and Daz exchange words, Amelia runs upstairs. Dan orders Daz out of his house but Daz hits back Amelia is his child. An infuriated Dan grabs Daz and pushes him outside. Dan again tells Daz he wants him out of his and Amelia's life although Daz insists he's going nowhere. Dan gets in his camper van and revs the engine planning to run down Daz. He only stops when Amelia appears and steps in front of the camper van. Dan orders Amelia to go back inside but Amelia refuses as she doesn't the man she calls "Dad" to go to hell for killing his brother. Dan shouts at Amelia to cut out all of the God bothering stuff, telling her she a kid and doesn't know anything. An upset Amelia runs inside. Harriet gets Charity to promise she isn't going to take this any further as it'll cause problems for the police and therefor her case. Charity insists she's only doing this to get the DNA to send Bails down - she's not going to jeopardise that. A calmer Dan and Daz sit down to talk. Daz explains he wants to part of Amelia's life although assures Dan he doesn't want to replace him as her father. Dan agrees Daz can be in Amelia's life as an uncle. Paddy calls Chas into the nursery to show his ideas for the room. When Chas heads back to her bedroom, she crosses out the date of yesterday's scan from the front of her antenatal folder. She wants to forget all about it. Dan knows what he said to Amelia was out of order. He wants to say sorry and tell her everything will be fine. Kerry goes upstairs to bring Amelia downstairs but Dan stops her as Amelia will talk when she's ready. Meanwhile, Amelia's bedroom is empty and the window is open... Cast Regular cast *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Chas and Paddy's bedroom, backroom, upstairs hallway and nursery *Church Lane *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Hotten Road bus stop *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes